Honey, if you love me
by Fallentenshi128
Summary: The immaturity of the Weiss Boys continue! Now it's Aya and Yohji's turn... Sequel to Unexpected. YohjiAya and OmiKen


**Honey, If You Love Me, Smile**

"Remind me again why I'm playing this."

"Because you love me, and this is payback for your pull my finger gag?"

"...Fine."

The Weiss boys were currently bored out of their minds and playing a game. Omi had somehow conned every one of them to play. The game was Honey if you love me, smile. Basically people kneel in front of other people, say that phrase, and the other person tries not to laugh or smile. Of course, since these were the Weiss boys, this was going to be harder than a normal game.

"Okay Yohji-kun, you ready?"

"You're so lucky that you're a kid Omittchi, otherwise I'd smack you for making me do this."

"That's what you always say Yohji-kun! Aya-kun?"

"Hn."

"Okay! I'll go first!"

Omi walked over to Yohji and knelt in front of him, batting his eyelashes. "Honey, if you love me, smile."

Yohji just stared at him. "Sorry Omittchi, this ice prince don't smile for anyone except for my prince. You lose this round." Yohji snuck a peek at Aya, who was staring blankly at Omi.

"Fine! I'll just try Aya then!"

"Oi, why don't you try me, love?"

"That's cheating Ken-kun...I already know you love me."

Ken blushed, "Yeah, but that's beside the point."

"Just let me try Aya." Omi walked over to Aya and knelt in front of him. "Honey, if you love me, smile."

Aya just stared at him...And stared some more...and stared some more...Omi just backed away slowly.

"Fine! Ken-koi, if you love me, smile."

Ken leaned forward and gave Omi a gentle kiss on the lips, then held his face in his hands and smiled gently.

"Ha! That means you're in the middle now Ken!"

"What?! You failed to mention that part!"

"I did? Well, you're in the middle now."

"I don't think I should be in the middle."

"Why?"

"Because you know I'm always on top."

"Ken-kun!" Omi blushed, then smacked Ken into the middle of the circle. Omi and Ken didn't know it, but they were getting jealous looks from Aya and Yohji. Apparently they weren't as lucky as Omi and Ken.

Ken wasn't stupid. He knew that no one besides Omi would smile for him. Eventually Omi got so fed up with just him and Ken going, that he made Yohji go. Yohji chose Aya.

"Honey, if you me, smile."

"Yohji, why don't you try someone easier on the first round?"

"Because I'm scared that your dearest Ken-kun would kick my ass if I tried anything on either of you."

"That makes sense...I guess you are stuck with Aya-kun. Welp, since you guys are going to be stuck here for awhile, me and Ken-kun are going to take a bath." Omi dragged Ken-kun out of the room. Yohji and Aya stared at each other as they hear Omi's protests of "Ken-koi! Put me down!".

Yohji sighed tiredly. "Aya?"

"..."

"Aya?"

"..."

"I'm only going to try this once then I'll leave you alone, okay?"

"..."

Yohji knelt in front of Aya and looked at him for awhile. Timidly, he said, "Aya...if you...love me, smile."

Aya just stared at him, with an eyebrow raised. Yohji hung his head for a bit, then lifted it back up. He was about to stand up and leave, but then he heard Aya mutter something.

"What?"

"Don't..."

"I won't."

"No, don't go." Aya tugged on Yohji's jacket and pulled him closer. Yohji raised his eyebrow, then slowly said, "Honey, if you love me, smile." Yohji didn't get a smile. What he got was an Aya, slowly leaning forward.

Aya had no idea what he was doing, but he wasn't about to stop now. The first touch of their lips was beautiful. Aya was glad that his first kiss was with Yohji. He didn't know what he felt about Yohji, but this kiss was wonderful.

Yohji pulled back and looked at Aya questioningly. Aya looked up at him and answered Yohji's question. "I don't know. I just...Yohji?"

"Yes?"

"This may seem a little weird, but can I try?"

"Try what?"

"Honey...if you love me...smile?"

Yohji looked at him, slightly shocked. He slowly felt a smile come to his face. "I'll be waiting for you. You don't need to tell me right away, but please think about it, okay?" Yohji leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Aya's lips, then walked away slowly.

Aya smiled.


End file.
